I belong with my brother
by MerlinOfTheShire
Summary: When Thorin made Kili stay behind at lake town what exactly was he thinking when Fili chose to stay with Kili. Could he be reminded of Frerin.


**I belong with my Brother**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**REAL SHORT ONESHOT!**

**A/N I wonder what made Thorin think that Fili would willingly leave Kili behind in Lake Town?**

* * *

"What are you talking about I'm coming with you," Kili said more then asked, with a slightly worried tone in his voice.

His face held a smile as he believed what Thorin had said was a joke.

Thorin tried to ignore the voice now rattling in his head, almost reminding him of the unspeakable.

_"Oh come on Brother, I can fight now, I'll be all right," _The voice said in a pleading voice.

_"No," _Thorin's younger voice replied, almost hauntingly.

Thorin tried to ignore the burning feeling in his heart.

"No, no," He said, shaking his head at Kili as he passed a pile of weapons to the dwarf next to him.

Kili's smile faded, much like his younger brothers had on that day. Thorin cursed why Kili had to look so much like him, they had the same unruly hair and the ability to find happiness in almost any situations, not to mention the uncanny talent with a bow. Frerin's bow, the same bow Kili had wielded before the elves took it.

The burning feeling in his heart felt more like a dragon has set alight inside it.

Tears now silently threatened to fall from Kili's face. "Im going to be there when that door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our father, Thorin,"

_"You must promise me you won't do anything reckless, and you must stay by my side at all cost's" _Thorin's younger voice echoed inside Thorin's head.

He would not make that mistake again.

"Kili," Thorin interrupted "Stay here, rest," Thorin said in a surprisingly calm voice, resting a hand comfortingly behind Kili's head as he smiled warmly.

Kili shows no sign of returning to smile as he looks at Thorin, almost in hate.

"Join us when you're healed," Thorin says, trying to ignore the pain in his heart as he removed his hand. As soon as Thorin's face turns towards the company it loses all signs that there was a smile there seconds ago.

"Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain, tales you told us! You cannot take that away from him!" Fili says harshly, ignoring the protest of Kili.

"One day you will be king and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf…not even my own Kin," Thorin said firmly, ignoring the blazing guilt in his heart that he had carried since his brother died. He would not let one of his own nephews carry that burden.

Thorin quickly grabbed the shoulder of Fili as he climbed out of the boat.

"Fili," Thorin said warningly. "You belong with the company," Thorin's said in desperate attempt to get Fili back into the boat.

"I belong with my brother," Fili said as he roughly pulled his arm away from Thorin before heading towards Kili.

Thorin felt his heart skip a beat. Maybe two.

* * *

_"FRERIN!" Thorin cried as he ran towards his fallen brother who had several arrows in his chest._

_"Shh its ok, I got you," Thorin said softly as he stroked the blood stained hair of his brother._

_"I guess I should of ….listened to you for once when you said not to leave your side," Frerin rasped as he choked on his own blood._

_One of the arrows had pierced his lungs. Thorin thought sadly._

_"Frerin…FRERIN! Thorin yelled into the blank face of his brother._

_Thorin swallowed the lump in his throat, letting the tears fall silently down his blood stained face as he held the still form of his brother._

_"Frerin…," Thorin mumbled as he buried his face into his brother's hair, rocking him back and forth._

_"Please wake up…please," Thorin silently pleaded the battle still raging around him._

_Thorin would of stayed there had in not been for the dwarf that pulled him to his feet._

_"Thorin you have to leave now!" The dwarf said as he fended of the orcs._

_"NO!" Thorin yelled! "I belong with my brother!"_

* * *

Thorin could feel tears in his eyes now, they reminded him far too much of himself and Frerin. He made a silent promise that day that after he reclaimed the mountain...if he did...he would never leave his nephews side's again.

He kept to his word. Right down to his last breath where he was buried in a casket next to his nephew's.

**END**


End file.
